


Wonderless

by osanaischoking



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, DRIPPIN (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Apollo aka Eunsang just wanna be happy, But fate is cruel, Character Turning Flowers, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Lee Eunsang, Jeongwoo is there for like a few sec, M/M, Rated T because i'm paranoid and just to be safe, Reincarnation, lowkey slow burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osanaischoking/pseuds/osanaischoking
Summary: "I'm destroying what i love."Sebuah kisah dengan Eunsang sebagai Apollo dan Junho sebagai Hyacinth.
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Kudos: 9





	Wonderless

**Author's Note:**

> hai, jadi ini lumayan panjang dan jujur aku seneng banget akhirnya selesai karena ini bikin aku stress, jadi maaf kalau mungkin endingnya terasa rushed :' anyways, ini tentu dari the classic tale of Apollo and Hyacinth, namun aku punya twist sendiri dan ini pun juga murni dari pikiran aku. tentu, ini jauh dari kata akurat karena ini semua dari pikiran aku alias fiksi. well, mythology juga bukan fakta tapi intinya ini semua murni buatan aku. jadi maaf kalau ini berantakan atau gak sesuai ekspektasi ㅠㅠ juga aku sebenernya kurang tau kalau dewa-dewi gitu bisa saling mengkutuk atau nggak tapi di sini bayangin aja bisa :( oh ya, banyak jump cuts atau time skip
> 
> (lmao take a shot every time i mention, "reinkarnasi")

Seorang pemuda dengan jas kerja khas guru itu melihat ke arah jendela dan berkedip pelan, _musim semi_ , sudah berapa musim semi yang ia lihat? Entahlah, ia juga kehilangan hitungan.

Ia pun juga tidak tahu jika si Dewi Musim Semi itu telah memberkati musim ini sekarang atau tidak, setiap tahun juga terasa sama. Semua berkat keajaiban ah— _bukan_ , kutukan yang diberikan oleh Ayah tidak tahu diri itu.

_JDAR_

Suara petir terdengar sangat kencang dari langit yang awalnya cerah itu. _Cih_ , drama sekali Lelaki Tua itu. Sudah tidak tahu diri, tukang selingkuh, dan juga _Drama Queen_. Bagus, suara petir itu makin nyaring.

Ia tidak peduli sebenarnya, biar saja. Tapi karena langit jadi kelam, ia tahu nanti pasti banyak muridnya yang akan terlambat. Tidak masalah, sudah wajar. Nanti ia bisa cerahkan langit juga, tapi biarkan dulu hujan.

“Kau tidak pergi?” Tanya suara di belakangnya dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak, aku akan pergi. Namun... hujan,” jawabnya dan perempuan cantik itu mendesah.

“Kau punya mobil, dan mengapa kau tidak cerahkan saja langitnya? Kau lupa jika dirimu adalah _seorang_ Dewa? Seorang Dewa Cahaya untuk lebih jelas,”

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, “tidak mungkin aku lupa dengan diriku sendiri, _Adik_ sayang. Aku hanya biarkan _Dear Father_ melakukan apa yang ia mau, ia pasti butuh... mencairkan kepalanya yang keras itu,”

Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas, “aku lahir sebelum dirimu, _bodoh_. Oh ya, sudah reinkarnasi ke berapa?”

Sang Dewa diam, “...entahlah, ribuan tahun aku terus melihatnya mati, _Artemis_. Walaupun aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi mengapa aku terus mencoba mencegahnya? Dan mengapa setiap ia akhirnya mati, aku merasa sakit sekali? Harusnya sudah terbiasa, _kan_?”

Artemis menepuk pundak milik kembarannya, “aku juga tidak tahu, kau sudah dikutuk oleh _Eros_ untuk tidak akan mendapatkan cinta sejati. Dan sejak waktu itu kau juga diberi keajaiban oleh _Zeus_ —ah, maaf, _kutukan_. Ini mengapa aku tidak pernah peduli dengan romansa... sudahlah, sana kau pergi kerja sebagai manusia. Jangan sampai tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama kita dengan nama asli kita dan Dewa-Dewi lain yang sedang menyamar, oke, _Lee Eunsang_?”

Apollo tertawa kecil, “aku mengerti, Noh Hyojung—”

“ _Lucy_ ,”

Dewa itu memutar bola matanya, “baik, _Lucy_. Aku mengerti.”

* * *

“—Dengan itu adalah kisah dari _Psyche_ dan Eros, satu dari beberapa kisah mitologi Yunani yang akhirnya mendapatkan akhir bahagia. Jarang sebenarnya kisah mitologi yang mendapatkan akhir bahagia, kebanyakan kisah mereka tragis. Jadi, _good for them_.” Akhir Apollo atau sekarang Eunsang dengan senyum kecut, ya jelas ia pasti merasa kesal harus menceritakan kisah yang jauh berbeda akhirnya dengan kisahnya. Belum lagi itu adalah cerita seorang Dewa yang mengutuknya!

“Pak! Saya mau bertanya,” seorang murid mengangkat tangannya dan Eunsang menunjuknya.

“Ya, _Wonyoung_ , kau mau bertanya apa?”

“Pak, Saya sering mendengar jika di mitologi Yunani terdapat banyak tema LGBTQ+. Saya mau mendengarkan salah satu cerita itu, boleh tidak?” Tanya murid itu dan Eunsang terdiam sejenak sebelum memberikannya sebuah senyuman manis andalannya.

“Tentu, memang banyak sekali tema LGBT dalam mitologi Yunani. Apakah kau tahu beberapa, Wonyoung?” Tanya Eunsang dan gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

“Aku tahu beberapa... bisakah Bapak cerita tentang kisah Apollo dan _Hyacinth_? Sang Dewa Cahaya yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia dan berakhir dengan manusia tersebut menjadi sebuah bunga yang sangat indah,”

_DEG_

Kali ini dia benar-benar diam, _nama itu_... nama yang selalu menghantuinya.

Satu menit berlalu, dua menit, tiga menit, empat menit, lima menit...

“Pak? Maaf, apakah Bapak tidak nyaman dengan kisah itu? Kalau begitu saya akan mengganti—”

“Tidak! Bukan... bukan seperti itu, Wonyoung. Bapak tadi hanya mencoba mengingat-ingat kisahnya, ya. Maaf jika Bapak justru membuatmu tidak nyaman dan merasa bersalah. _Ekhm_ , ini cerita Apollo dengan... Hyacinth.”

* * *

_Dahulu, Apollo dikutuk oleh Eros untuk tidak akan mendapatkan cinta sejati karena keangkuhannya. Pada Awalnya, Dewa Cahaya itu hanya menertawakan Dewa Cinta itu karena tidak mungkin ada yang menolak pesonanya, tetapi Eros tidak peduli. Mau ia percaya atau tidak percaya, kutukan itu sudah tertanam._

_Eros menembak dua panah berbeda kepada Apollo dan seorang Nimfa bernama Daphne. Karena anak panah itu berbeda, Apollo jatuh cinta dengannya sedangkan Daphne membencinya dan bahkan tidak mau bersangkutan dengannya._

_Apollo terus mengejarnya dan Daphne teriak, memohon kepada Ayahnya untuk menolongnya, merubahnya agar ia tidak dikejar lagi oleh sang Dewa. Ayahnya mendengar itu dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah pohon._

_Itu baru kisah pertama, semua orang yang Apollo cintai pun memiliki takdir yang sama, jika tidak berubah menjadi tanaman atau dikutuk, mereka akan mati karena melempar diri mereka sendiri ke jurang terdekat._

_Dewa itu nelangsa, kutukan itu asli dan ia menyesal dengan keangkuhannya sendiri. Ia meminta maaf kepada Eros namun naas, Dewa Cinta itu tidak peduli. “Ini adalah hukuman abadi untukmu!”_

_Saat ia merasa semua telah terlambat, ia melihat seorang pemuda bernama Hyacinth. Manusia, anak paling bontot dari raja Sparta yang sangat indah. Namun, sayang bukan hanya Apollo yang sudah jatuh kepada pangeran Sparta itu._

_Zephyrus seorang Dewa Angin Barat, Boreas seorang Dewa Angin Utara, dan seorang manusia bernama Thamrys; mereka semua jatuh kepada pesona seorang Hyacinth yang sangat indah itu. Apollo sudah nestapa, pasrah jika pangeran Sparta itu tidak memilihnya. Ia sudah dikutuk ini, mungkin lebih baik._

_Tapi, kali ini mungkin Eros ada di pihaknya. Karena Hyacinth memilihnya, dan tidak kabur darinya. Apollo bahagia, dengan itu ia menghadiahi Hyacinth dengan banyak hal. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan cinta yang terlihat awet ini. Ia juga mengajarinya banyak hal: dari cara memanah, bermain musik, dan seni dari nubuat._

_Suatu hari, ia mengajak kekasihnya untuk bermain dengan diskus. Zephyrus melihat dengan dengki, ia tidak terima dengan bagaimana Hyacinth memilih Apollo dibanding dirinya. Jadi ia mempunyai rencana agar Apollo tidak memiliki Hyacinth lagi._

_Saat Apollo melempar diskus itu, Hyacinth mengejarnya dan mencoba mengambilnya. Namun, Zephyrus sebagai Dewa Angin itu mengarahkan tiupan angin ke manusia tersebut, membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan diskus tersebut dan terluka parah sebelum kehabisan darah._

_Apollo terkejut! Jelas, kekasihnya telah mati. Lagi-lagi ia merasa itu karena kutukannya. Mungkin ini juga termasuk dengan rencana tidak beres milik Eros, mungkin ini juga salahnya, lagipula dia juga yang melempar diskus itu. Mau salah siapapun juga tidak penting, Hyacinth telah tiada._

_Karena Apollo terlalu mencintai pemuda itu, ia pun mengubahnya menjadi bunga indah yang ia beri nama sama dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin dengan itu jauh lebih baik._

* * *

“—Dan itu asal muasal dari bunga _Hyacinth_ dari mitologi Yunani. Ada pertanyaan?” Tanya Eunsang dan lagi, dengan senyuman kecut. Tentu saja tidak berakhir seperti itu, jika berakhir dengan kekasihnya berubah menjadi bunga ia bisa tenang. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Seorang murid mengangkat tangannya.

“Ya, _Jinwoo_?”

“Pak, Apollo itu dikutuk karena keangkuhannya, kan? Memangnya ia melakukan apa?” Tanya murid itu dan Eunsang menghelakan nafasnya. Harus sekali ia mengingat-ingat masa itu...

“Ia mengejek Eros dan mengatakan bahwa Dewa Cinta itu tidak layak membawa panah dan busur karena ia masih seorang anak kecil,” jawab Guru itu membuat satu kelas hening.

“Hanya karena itu?” Tanya murid lain dan ia mengangguk.

“Dengar, di dalam mitologi Yunani semua Dewa-Dewi itu mudah tersinggung— _kecuali_ _Hestia_ —dan lagipula Apollo dapat membunuh seekor _Python_ saat ia masih kecil, tentu saja dia menjadi sangat sombong,” ia mencubit hidung bangirnya, “dengar, jika mereka itu asli, Apollo sudah pasti menyesal telah mengatakan itu karena kutukannya abadi. Jadi ya, Dewa-Dewi sering melakukan kesalahan karena mereka tidak sempurna. _Well_ , bentar lagi bel istirahat, kalian siap-siap agar saat bel langsung keluar.” Akhirnya dan dia sudah dapat merasakan dengan pasti jika Eros melihatnya mengatakan ini, ia akan tertawa dengan histeris, dan juga mengejeknya.

_KRIINGG_

“Panggilan kalian untuk ke ruang makan atau yang kalian sebut, _kantin_. Selamat makan semua!” Ujar Guru itu sebelum semua murid keluar, tunggu... _hampir semua_ murid keluar.

“ _Park Jeongwoo_ , kau tidak keluar?” Tanyanya dan murid itu menggeram dengan malas.

“Apollo... kau sungguh sesuatu,” jawab murid itu membuatnya kaget.

“ _Hah_? Apa? Maaf, Bapak tidak mengerti maksudmu, Nak.” Eunsang sudah berdiri dan menatap ‘murid’ itu dengan waspada.

“Ini aku, _Dionysus_. Kau sebagai guru mitologi lumayan menyenangkan juga, banyak murid yang sangat menantikan pelajaranmu dan bahkan kecewa saat mendapatkan guru selain dirimu. Jelas saja, kau mudah dan tidak membosankan jatuhnya saat menjelaskan, kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku sadar jika kau tadi memberi tahu mereka tentang kisah yang para manusia telah sebar, bukan yang asli.” Ucap Dewa Anggur itu lalu membenarkan tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan sang Dewa Cahaya.

“Sejak kapan kau menyamar jadi murid di sini?”

“Sejak kau menyamar menjadi guru, aku pikir akan menjadi seru melihatmu mencoba mengajar. Tapi aku salah, aku lupa jika pelajaran itu bukan hanya satu saja. _Cih_ , lebih baik aku berpesta di _Olympus_ daripada harus ikut belajar pelajaran manusia. Aku bukan _Athena_ yang pasti akan senang dengan ini,” kata Jeongwoo sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya dan cemberut.

“Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau sepertinya,” kata Eunsang sambil mengangkat bahunya membuat Jeongwoo menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kesal.

_TOK TOK TOK_

“Permisi... maaf Pak, tapi apakah Jeongwoo sudah selesai diskusi dengan Bapak?” Tanya seorang pemuda tampan yang membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

“Sudah kok! _Haru_ duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul.” Jawab Jeongwoo lalu mengedipkan satu matanya membuat pemuda itu agak malu sebelum mengangguk dan pergi.

Eunsang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, “apa? Dia tampan, dan aku juga tidak dikutuk. _Bye_!” Jeongwoo pergi keluar dan sesungguhnya Eunsang ingin mengejarnya tapi ia sabar, biarkan saja lah Dewa Anggur itu bersenang-senang.

* * *

Dewa Cahaya itu berjalan ke arah toko hewan dimana Lucy bekerja. Tempat itu berada di gang berukuran sedang jadi ia telah memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari situ. Tidak sengaja, ia menubruk tubuhnya dengan seseorang yang berjalan lawan arahnya, membuat orang tersebut agak terhuyung tetapi dengan gesit Eunsang menahannya.

“M-maaf,” gagap Orang itu dan ia melihat ke arah Eunsang bersamaan dengannya, membuat mereka berdua saling menatap. Orang itu merasakan sesuatu di benaknya, sesuatu yang sangat... _familiar_. Eunsang hanya menatap dengan sendu, ini lah reinkarnasi entah ke berapa Hyacinth.

_Indah_ , itu sudah pasti. Hyacinth selalu indah, maka reinkarnasinya pun juga harus begitu. Eunsang memperhatikan setiap inci muka milik reinkarnasi kekasihnya itu. _Lucu_ , Orang itu melihatnya seakan Eunsang itu adalah seekor serigala untuk kelincinya.

“Tidak, aku yang minta maaf karena telah menubrukmu,” ucap Eunsang dan Orang itu masih menunduk.

“Kalau begitu... tidak masalah, terima kasih telah _menangkapku_. Aku harus pergi sekarang.” Kata Orang itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil, setidaknya ia tahu reinkarnasi kekasihnya seperti apa sekarang. Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, semoga saja ia belum mati sebelum mereka bertemu kembali.

_KLING_

Ia akhirnya memasuki toko hewan tersebut. Sebuah lonceng kecil terpasang di atas pintu kaca itu membuatnya bunyi dan ia melihat Lucy sedang bermain dengan seekor _Corgi_ yang sangat menggemaskan.

“Hai, Sis...” Perempuan cantik itu mendongak dan memeberi kembarannya muka malas membuat Lelaki itu terkikik.

“Kau menggangguku bermain dengan _Diana_ ,” kata Lucy sambil cemberut dan Eunsang mendengus.

“Diana? Kau memberi anjing itu nama Romawimu?” Tanya Eunsang dan Lucy menggerutu membuat yang lebih muda gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut panjang milik kembarannya.

“Ya memangnya kenapa? Diana itu nama yang bagus, lagipula bagus aku punya nama lain selain _Apollo_ ,” Lucy menekan kata terakhir dan Eunsang mengerang dengan main-main.

“Sudahlah, ayo pulang.” Ajak Eunsang yang meraih lengan milik kembarannya namun Perempuan itu menepis tangan besarnya.

“Aku akan menyusul, di tempat biasa kan? Kau duluan saja.” Ujar Lucy dan Lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum pergi keluar toko hewan tersebut.

Ia berjalan santai untuk ke tempat parkiran. Tetapi saat ia keluar gang, ia melihat lagi sosok reinkarnasi Hyacinth yang membawa sebuah pot berisi bunga matahari. Dari pakaiannya, Eunsang dapat menebak jika Orang itu adalah seorang _Florist_ , tetapi ia bisa salah juga sih.

Orang itu terlihat seperti akan menyebrang jalan untuk ke toko bunga di sebrang jalan, dan Eunsang memang benar dengan dugaannya. Itu sudah mulai jalan besar, makanya ia terlihat lebih berhati-hati. Belum lagi ia membawa sebuah pot bunga yang lumayan ukurannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikannya sebentar saja, jika boleh jujur, Eunsang merasa seperti seorang _stalker_ tetapi dia sudah melakukan ini selama lebih dari ribuan tahun. Ia memang harus memperhatikannya, karena kutukan sialan itu Hyacinth bisa mati bagaimana dan kapan saja.

Dan... seperti yang dia bilang. Eunsang melihat sebuah mobil berlaju dengan cepat ke arah Orang itu, memang sebentar lagi ia berhasil menyebrang tapi karena pot menyebalkan itu membuat gerak-gerik Orang tersebut semakin lamban.

Dengan cepat, Dewa itu berlari dan mendorong tubuh milik reinkarnasi kekasihnya. Mereka berdua selamat, pot-nya pecah dan Orang tersebut nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Mereka berdua menjadi tontonan sekitar yang mungkin makin membuat Orang itu tidak nyaman.

“H-hei... kita bertemu lagi...” kata Eunsang mencoba mencairkan suasana dan Orang itu mengangguk dengan gugup.

“Y-ya... maaf karena aku, kau jadi berantakan seperti ini...”

“Tidak masalah... yang penting nyawamu terselamatkan,” ujar Dewa itu sambil tersenyum hangat, membuat Orang tersebut tersipu dan mencoba menyembunyikan muka indahnya. Justru dengan apa yang ia lakukan makin membuatnya sangat lucu di mata Dewa tersebut.

Eunsang membantu Orang itu bangun dan ia langsung mengambil bunga matahari tersebut, mencoba melindunginya karena pot-nya telah pecah.

“Aku Lee Eunsang.” Eunsang mencoba mengenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada Orang itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan dan Orang itu dengan hati-hati menerima jabatan tangan itu.

“Namaku _Cha Junho_. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi ke dalam untuk mengganti pot, mungkin kita bisa bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti. Senang bertemu denganmu, Eunsang.” Ia tersenyum membuat dada Eunsang sedikit menghangat. Ia sangat merindukan senyuman indah itu.

Junho pun pergi ke dalam toko bunga miliknya dan Eunsang diam, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu... atau seseorang?

Ah ya, Lucy.

Ia berjalan cepat ke tempat parkiran karena ia tahu pasti si Dewi pemburu itu sudah menunggu dan nanti ia kena omelannya. Tak masalah sih, sejak mereka lahir mereka sudah sering melakukan _sibling bickering_. Tak pernah sampai parah, kecuali waktu saat ia menipu kembarannya dengan menantangnya untuk memanah titik di ujung laut dan ternyata itu adalah Orion, _but yeah._ Lagipula Lucy sudah memaafkannya, _semoga saja_.

* * *

_“Love, kau bisa mengambil diskus yang akan aku lempar ini?” Tanya Apollo sambil tersenyum melihat sang kekasih berlarian karena gembira._

_“Tentu aku bisa! Lemparkan saja, nanti aku akan coba tangkap. Jangan ragu-ragu! Aku pasti akan menangkapnya!” ujar pageran Sparta itu dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah._

_Apollo? Dia terlalu lemah dengan senyuman iu._

_Semua berubah seketika saat diskus tersebut melayang ke arah yang aneh. Tanpa mereka kira, dari sebuah permainan diskus yang tidak bersalah dapat mencelakai seseorang. Diskus itu telah mengenai kepala sang Pangeran dengan lumayan kencang, membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak cairan merah pekat yang segar._

_Dewa cahaya itu memegang tubuh sang kekasih yang melemah, mencoba menutupi luka itu dengan tangannya agar darahnya tidak keluar dengan banyak. Namun percuma, luka itu terlalu parah dan Hyacinth sudah terlanjur pergi._

_Betapa ironis seorang Dewa Penyembuhan sepertinya tidak bisa mengobati Orang yang sangat penting untuk dirinya._

_Para Dewa-Dewi lain melihat kesedihan Apollo dari Olympus, jatuh kepada seorang manusia di saat dirimu sendiri adalah wujud yang abadi memang sulit. Perpisahan memang akan terjadi, tetapi secepat itu? Zeus melihat itu dan ia iba, akhirnya ia merubah wujud Hyacinth._

_Apollo awalnya bingung dan panik dengan tubuh milik kekasihnya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pelukannya, namun ia mendengar Zeus._

_“Manusia ini akan dihidupkan kembali, namun kau akan melihatnya kehilangan hidupnya juga. Ingatlah, dia seorang manusia, dia akan mati. Wujudnya akan terus berubah, namun kau dapat mengetahui dia itu siapa lewat kata hatimu.”_

_Saat ia mendengar itu, ia terlampau dengan kebahagiaan sampai ia tidak sadar apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Dewa Langit itu adalah sebuah kutukan dibalik sebuah keajaiban. Dia masih terlalu naif, yang terpenting untuknya adalah Hyacinth kembali dan mereka akan hidup bahagia._

_Di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah satu, senyumannya. Senyuman seorang manusia biasa dapat membuat seorang Dewa sepertinya kehilangan pikirannya, di pikirannya itu hanya ada Hyacinth, Hyacinth, dan Hyacinth seorang._

_Ia tidak akan kira bahwa semua ini akan terus-menerus terjadi. Ia tak habis pikir betapa itu adalah keputusan yang sangat fatal._

_Apollo terus melihat Hyacinth mati, itu jelas jauh lebih parah dibanding menyaksikan kekasihnya itu mati di saat waktu itu._

_Namun mengapa? Mengapa ia terus merasa bersalah setiap mengingat itu? Oh, ya... ini semua terjadi karena salahnya, kan?_

_Itulah yang terus menghantuinya, rasa bersalah yang mendalam._

* * *

Eunsang berjalan menyusuri taman kota dengan tatapan kosong. Hari ini hari libur, jadi ia tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Memang tugasnya sebagai Dewa Cahaya, namun seorang Dewa pun bisa bosan juga.

Taman saat itu lumayan ramai, wajar hari itu sangat cerah dan banyak anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, namun ia lagi ingin ke tempat yang lebih sepi untuk memikirkan hal.

Ia pergi ke danau yang lumayan sepi itu dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat sejuk di mata. Ia bahkan melemparkan batu ke permukaan air danau dengan senyuman yang cerah, entah mengapa dengan samaran baru ini dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mungkin karena ia terlihat sangat manis dengan senyumannya, _samaran yang sangat bagus_.

Pemuda itu menengok dan melihat seorang Lelaki yang sangat indah sedang memberi makan sekumpulan bebek. _Ah_ , sepertinya mereka bertemu lagi.

Entah mengapa Eunsang mendekatinya, _hei_ , jika memang waktu mereka singkat lebih baik digunakan dengan baik. “Hai,”

Lelaki itu sedikit tersentak sebelum menengok dan melihat bahwa itu adalah Eunsang, “oh, hai! Kita bertemu lagi, _huh_?”

Dewa itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya, oh sesungguhnya mereka sudah bertemu terus-menerus di hidupnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakan itu, “ya... jadi kau memberi makan bebek?” tanyanya dan sungguh itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak guna tetapi cukup lah untuk sekedar basa-basi.

Junho mengangguk, “ya, aku sering memberi makan bebek-bebek saat pagi hari seperti ini. Entahlah, kadang aku ke danau ini jika sedang banyak pikiran. Tidak mesti saat pagi hari, tapi memang danau ini sangat menenangkan pikiran... _ah_ , maaf. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba memberi tahumu ini, _hehe_...” ia tertawa garing dan Eunsang hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

_Damn, don’t you just hate it when you accidentally tell your life struggles to a literal stranger?_

“...Ya, tidak masalah. _Ekhm_ , jadi kau seorang _florist_? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau membawa sebuah bunga sebelum ke sebuah toko bunga,”

“Ya, aku _florist_. Waktu itu aku membawa bunga matahari pemberian temanku sebelum aku ke toko bungaku lagi, oh ya, terima kasih ya? Apa kira-kira yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas budimu?”

Eunsang diam sebentar untuk berpikir, “bagaimana kau pergi berkencan denganku? Maksudku... untuk sekedar saling mengetahui satu sama lain, jika kita sudah bertemu tiga kali dalam seminggu bukannya lebih baik untuk menjadi teman?”

Sungguh, jika Lucy melihat ini pasti ia akan berkomentar tentang betapa Eunsang bertindak seperti seorang _creep_. Dan jika boleh jujur, Eunsang juga setuju karena itu aneh dan jika untuk orang biasa bahkan bisa mengibarkan beberapa _red flags_.

Kali ini gantian Junho yang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena ia mencoba mencerna omongan Eunsang. Keheningan canggung yang ada di udara terasa menyesak untuk sang Dewa, akhirnya Junho pun bersuara, “ah... boleh juga. Kapan kira-kira?”

Eunsang terkejut mendengar Junho yang setuju sebelum memberinya senyuman manis andalannya, “ _hm_... bagaimana jika besok? Mumpung besok masih hari libur, Senin aku sudah harus kerja lagi _hehe_...”

Junho diam sejenak untuk berpikir, “...baiklah, besok aku juga _free_ ,”

“Oke, besok, _deal_?”

Lelaki berparas indah itu mengangguk, “ya, besok. Oh ya, boleh minta nomor telpon mu? Jika kau tidak keberatan, tentu saja...”

Oh?

“Tentu saja.”

* * *

Eunsang tidak bisa berhenti bersenyum.

Ia merasa seperti para manusia yang sering ia lihat di film-film yang kadang ditonton oleh Lucy. Ia masih bingung mengapa Lucy kadang menonton film romansa yang klise padahal dia tidak suka dengan apapun yang berbau romansa, intinya ia merasa seperti karakter di film-film tersebut.

Padahal ia sudah tidak muda lagi, jelas karena dia seorang Dewa. Namun, mengapa ia seperti remaja kasmaran? Samarannya juga adalah seorang pemuda di awal dua puluhan yang bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah menengah atas, bukan seorang remaja.

Lantas, apakah dengan kehadiran Junho ia dapat merasa lebih muda? Apakah itu mengapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan Pangeran Sparta itu dengan mudah? Tetapi itu tidak masuk akal, ia seorang Dewa. Ia tidak menua, walaupun memang kadang sifatnya mungkin lebih kuno dibanding murid-muridnya (itu jelas).

Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu, ia masih mencintai Hyacinth. Sebagai Dewa ia tentu sering melakukan _affairs_ dan memang kekasihnya tidak hanya satu, namun entah mengapa hanya satu yang sampai sekarang ia benar-benar cintai.

Tapi kalau dipikir kembali, mengapa ia masih terus kuat untuk melihat satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai mati? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benaknya.

_Bagus_ , sekarang ia berpikir bagaimana si _Florist_ manis itu akan mati. Sebelumnya saja dia hampir kehilangan hidupnya jika Eunsang tidak mendorong tubuhnya.

_Memang akan terjadi_ , namun boleh kah dia sekali saja menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Semoga saja hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi nanti saat ia berkencan dengan Florist tersebut.

_Semoga saja_. Tolong jangan ada yang _jinx_ itu.

* * *

“Apakah aku terlihat aneh?” tanya Eunsang kepada kembarannya dan wanita itu memutar bola matanya.

“Memangnya ini pertama kalinya kau berkencan dengannya? Selain waktu _bermain diskus_ , memangnya kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan reinkarnasinya?” tanya Lucy balik dan Eunsang mengernyit saat mendengar kata ‘ _diskus_ ’, ia sungguh tidak ingin mengingat itu.

“Mengapa kau membawa peristiwa itu? Dan ya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berhasil berkencan dengan reinkarnasinya. Sebelumnya aku bahkan belum sempat berkenalan tapi ia sudah mati duluan,”

Lucy meringis mendengarnya, “aku tahu kisah cintamu sungguh miris, namun aku tidak menyangka akan semiris itu,”

“ _Uh_... ingat Orion?”

Wanita itu mendengus, “Orion adalah laki-laki yang aku _suka_ , bukan _cinta_. Lagipula, setidaknya dia sudah tenang berada di antara bintang,” Lucy membela dirinya sendiri sedangkan Eunsang menjadi diam.

_Well ouch_.

“Dengar, Apollo, coba tanya pada hatimu jika kau masih mau kutukan ini berlanjut. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau sendiri sudah lelah, kau bisa mengakhiri kutukan ini, walaupun mungkin itu akan menyakiti dirimu,” lanjut Lucy dan Eunsang masih diam.

Memang benar, ia bisa saja mengakhirinya dengan mengubah kekasihnya itu menjadi sebuah bunga seperti kisah yang sering diceritakan. Namun, sampai sekarang itu sungguh berat untuk melakukan itu.

“...Kau tahu apa? Mungkin kau benar, aku memang lelah. Tapi aku juga masih tidak bisa untuk melakukannya,” jawab Eunsang dan Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

“Aku mengerti, mungkin suatu hari kau bisa melakukannya. Oh ya, maaf telah membuatmu sedih, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membawa masa lalu.” Lucy meminta maaf yang membuat Eunsang terkekeh sebelum mengacak-acak surai coklat milik kembarannya.

“Tidak apa-apa, kan aku duluan yang membawa masa lalu.” Wanita itu melepaskan tangan milik kembarannya dari rambutnya dan menggeram.

“ _Yak_! Aku lebih tua! Sudahlah, kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Silahkan pergi ke kencanmu itu dan tinggalkan aku sendirian!”

Eunsang tertawa kecil, “dengan senang hati, _Kak_.”

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan paras indah berdiri di bawah halte, rintikan hujan menemaninya di siang yang sejuk itu. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, namun karena kondisi cuaca yang tidak ketebak ini tentu ia yakin bahwa Orang yang ia tunggu akan terlambat.

Tidak masalah sih sebenarnya, selama tidak dibatalkan.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya, awalnya ia bingung namun saat seorang pemuda keluar dengan sebuah payung dari mobil itu membuatnya menghela nafas dengan lega.

Pemuda tersebut mendekatinya, “ _Junho_ , hai... maaf aku terlambat.” Kata pemuda tersebut yang mencoba memayungi kepala dan juga tubuh milik Junho.

Junho mendekat dan berdiri di bawah payung milik Pemuda tersebut, “tidak masalah, yang penting kau datang.” Kata pemuda bersurai coklat itu mencoba membuat Pemuda yang memegang payung itu lebih tenang.

“Ah, baiklah...” kata Pemuda itu sebelum berjalan dan membuka pintu mobilnya agar Pemuda Cha itu bisa masuk, ia lalu berlari kecil untuk ke bagian pengemudi.

Di dalam mobil, Junho diam. Jujur dia rada takut, wajar saja sih mereka baru ketemu beberapa kali namun sudah pergi ‘ _berkencan,’_ walaupun Junho akui Pemuda ini sungguh familiar. _Mungkin mereka pernah satu sekolah_ , waktu itu ia mencoba menjaga pikirannya dengan positif.

“ _Hei_... sekali lagi maaf, jika aku terlambat. Aku tidak mengira akan hujan,”

‘ _Terima kasih Zeus..._ ’ batin Pemuda tersebut dan tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan petir ada di angkasa, membuat Junho kaget dan sedikit takut.

“T-tidak apa-apa, Eunsang... j-justru aku m-mau minta maaf karena telah membuatmu repot-repot datang saat hujan seperti ini,” kata Junho dan Eunsang tersenyum simpul sebelum menepuk pundaknya.

“Aku tidak mau membuatmu terus menunggu dan kecewa, aku akan menepati janjiku. Tapi karena hujan, kita tidak mungkin ke taman hiburan,” kata Eunsang dan Junho mengangguk mengerti.

“J-jadi... kita _bagaimana_? M-maksud aku, kita mau kemana karena kan kita tidak jadi ke taman hiburan...”

“Kau mau kemana?”

“E-eh? Aku?” Tanya Junho membuat Eunsang terkekeh.

“Mengapa kau sangat gugup hari ini? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau kau tidak nyaman, kita bisa pulang. Mungkin kita bisa pergi lagi kapan-kapan,” kata Pemuda Lee itu saat melihat raut muka tidak nyaman dari Junho.

Pemuda Cha itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, “bukan! Aku... aku baik-baik saja kok! Aku hanya... bingung, karena hujan jadi kita harus pergi ke tempat lain, kan? Namun, aku tidak tahu mau kemana lagi... begitu,”

Eunsang mengangguk mengerti, “kalau begitu... bagaimana dengan kita makan di mobil sambil menonton film? Menurutmu bagaimana?”

“ _Um_... itu terdengar sangat bagus, _drive thru_ berarti ya?” tanya Junho dan Eunsang mengangguk.

“Ya, tentu. Jadi kan?” tanya Eunsang dan Pemuda dengan surai coklat itu mengangguk sebelum memberinya senyuman kecil.

Eunsang terdiam sebentar karena terkejut oleh senyuman Junho. _Sangat indah_...

Ia lalu membalas senyumannya sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

Langit itu masih menghujani bumi, dan mereka sedang memakan burger sambil menonton film di tablet milik Eunsang. Sungguh kombinasi yang sangat bagus, sangat terasa nyaman dan juga hangat.

Di saat Junho fokus dengan burgernya dan juga film yang ada di layar tablet tersebut, Eunsang diam menatap Junho dengan tatapan yang sangat memuja. Pemuda itu sungguh indah, _dare he say_ , ini adalah reinkarnasi terindah Hyacinth.

Pemuda Cha itu berhenti makan sejenak lalu menengok dan melihat Eunsang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena bingung, “ada apa? Apa aku terlihat aneh saat makan?” tanya Junho dengan panik namun Eunsang dengan cepat mengoreksinya.

“Tidak, bukan itu... kau hanya terlihat sangat lucu saat makan, pipimu menggembung dan kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Belum lagi saat kau fokus menonton film, netramu itu sungguh indah, kau tahu? Eksistensimu saja sudah sangat indah,” kata Pemuda Lee itu membuat Junho merona merah.

“K-kau bisa saja...” gumam Junho sebelum lanjut menyantap burger itu lagi.

Hening setelah itu, hanya suara dari film dan hujan yang menemani sore mereka.

Eunsang lagi-lagi menatap Junho. Tolong maafkan dia, Junho itu memang terlalu indah untuk tidak diperhatikan.

Film yang mereka— _well_ , _Junho_ , tonton itu sudah selesai, dan burger miliknya juga sudah lama habis. Ia melihat ke arah Eunsang, “sekarang apa?”

Eunsang mengangkat bahunya, “sekarang kau mau apa?”

Si Surai Coklat diam untuk berpikir sejenak, “bagaimana dengan... 21 _Questions_?”

“Hm?”

“Kita bermain 21 _Questions_ , jadi kita saling bertanya dua puluh satu pertanyaan untuk satu sama lain. Ini semacam permainan agar lebih tau satu sama lain,” jawab Junho dan Eunsang langsung mengerti.

“Ah oke oke... boleh kah kau mulai duluan?”

Junho mengangguk, “tentu... pertanyaan pertama; umurmu berapa?”

“Dua puluh dua tahun,”

“Baik... kita seumuran. Sekarang kau yang tanya.”

Mereka bermain dengan rasa hangat di dada mereka, seakan ini semua sangat menenangkan dan nyaman. Mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan tahu beberapa _fun fact_ tentang satu sama lain.

“Oke oke... pertanyaan terakhir; mengapa kau itu terasa sangat familiar? Kita baru ketemu, kan? Atau mungkin kita pernah satu sekolah?” tanya Junho dan ini membuat Eunsang memikir panjang, dia harus cepat menyiapkan alibi.

“Aku tidak tahu... mungkin ya, kita pernah satu sekolah namun tidak pernah sekelas. Aku dulu anak yang cukup... anti sosial, bisa dibilang,”

“Oh, begitu... kau dulu sekolah di mana saja?”

“ _Eits_ , ini waktu pertanyaan terakhirku,”

Junho mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar itu, “ _ish_... yasudah...”

“Pertanyaan terakhirku; kau dulu sekolah di mana saja? Dari SD sampai SMA,”

Mata Pemuda itu terbinar, “ah! Begitu dong! Aku dulu SD di _Dukmyeung Elementary School_ , SMP di _Kwangheung Middle School_ , dan aku SMA di _Hanlim_ ,”

“Hanlim? Wah...”

Junho terkekeh kecil, “dulu aku memang di Hanlim, namun ujungnya aku juga jadi seorang florist biasa... jadi apakah kau sekolah di salah satu sekolah yang aku sudah sebutkan?”

Eunsang terdiam sedetik sebelum mengangguk, “dulu aku di SD yang sama denganmu,” _bohong_ , itu sudah pasti. Namun, Pemuda Cha itu percaya saja.

“Wah... pantas saja kau itu familiar tapi aku tidak ingat. Eh, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di buku tahunan?”

“Aku pindah saat kelas empat, mungkin itu kenapa,”

Untung dia sudah menyiapkan alasan, dan Junho juga sepertinya percaya.

Ia mengangguk, “ah seperti itu ternyata... pantas saja kau sangat familiar...”

Kata ‘ _familiar’_ itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah _understatement_ untuk Eunsang. Jelas, dia memang kenal dengan Junho, _hell_ , dia bahkan kenal atau sekedar tahu dengan beberapa versi Pemuda itu dalam millenia ini. Sudah ribuan tahun ia melihatnya, namun tidak mungkin ia memberi tahu itu.

Junho agak lega. Setidaknya Eunsang itu bukan orang yang benar-benar asing, mereka ternyata pernah satu sekolah walaupun itu sudah belasan tahun yang lalu.

_Or so he thought_.

Dan juga, ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Eunsang. Auranya itu sangat hangat, dan juga ia perhatian dan humoris. Memang tipenya, namun ia juga belum mau terlalu nyaman dengannya karena mereka belum sedekat itu.

Sedangkan Eunsang melihatnya dengan kagum. Sebelumnya, ia melihat Cha Junho seorang yang sangat pemalu dan gugup. Namun sekarang, ia adalah sosok yang lucu, dan sangat cerewet. Padahal itu dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, memang permainan 21 _Questions_ itu sangat membantu mereka lebih dekat.

Eunsang akui, ia sangat menyukai reinkarnasi yang ini. Dewa Cahaya itu merasa bahwa ia menyukai seorang yang benar-benar berbeda, namun ia tahu bahwa ini adalah kekasihnya yang dulu mati karenanya.

Pikirannya yang itu seperti sebuah _killjoy_ , lebih baik dia berhenti memikirkan yang lain dan fokus dulu kepada Pemuda yang sedang duduk di duduk penumpang dan memainkan ujung bajunya karena bosan.

_Sial_ , itu sangat menggemaskan.

“Apakah sudah?” tanya Junho dan Eunsang dengan kecewa menghelakan nafasnya.

“Sayangnya, iya. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa jalan lagi, atau ke taman hiburan seperti yang seharusnya kita lakukan tadi,”

Junho tertawa kecil mendengarnya, “well, sekarang masih musim semi, jadi wajar saja jika akan ada hujan. Mungkin suatu musim panas nanti kita bisa pergi...”

Dewa itu saat mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut, ia tahu pasti Junho tidak akan terus ada bahkan sampai musim panas jika mereka sudah bertemu. Jika minggu depan ia masih bisa bertemu dengannya mungkin akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban.

Bahkan ini juga waktu terlama yang ia bisa habiskan dengan reinkarnasi Pangeran Sparta itu. Biasanya hanya sampai kenalan dan tidak lama kemudian, reinkarnasi Hyacinth itu akan mati dengan keadaan bervariasi.

Miris memang, tidak usah khawatir, Lucy sudah bilang tadi.

“Ya... mungkin suatu musim panas nanti... _ekhm_ , baiklah, mari pulang.”

* * *

Semakin Eunsang pikirkan, semakin yakin bahwa ia menyukai Junho karena dirinya sendiri. Awalnya memang, Eunsang mendekatinya karena dia adalah reinkaransi dari kekasihnya, namun... lama-lama itu berbeda.

Katakanlah ia seorang _Hopeless Romantic_ , namun ia memang sangat mudah menyukai seseorang.

Dan sekarang ia merasa bahwa ia menyukai orang yang beda, walaupun dia tahu itu masih orang yang sama di dalam tubuh baru. Reinkarnasi hanya mengubah sifat dan tubuh, namun jiwa tidak.

Jika kalian bingung, intinya Eunsang menyukai Junho. Bukan Hyacinth, namun seorang florist tampan bernama Cha Junho.

Tapi itu baru rasa suka, _kan_? Ia hanya bisa mencintai satu orang, entah mengapa.

Namun, ia selalu kepikiran dengan senyum manis yang suka diberi oleh pemuda tersebut. Ia juga kepikiran dengan mata indahnya yang sering kali ikut membuat kurva saat ia tersenyum. Belum lagi sifatnya yang sedikit polos, naif, dan ceroboh namun juga waspada, dewasa, dan lucu.

_Oh shit, he’s catching feelings_.

Eunsang mengerang lalu memukul bantalnya dengan kesal.

* * *

Seorang Dewa memperhatikan semua dengan kesal. Ia tidak suka melihat Apollo telah bahagia dengan kekasihnya, ia juga tidak suka dengan bagaimana reinkarnasi Hyacinth itu belum mati juga.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu, walaupun sudah ribuan tahun ia menyebabkan diskus itu mengenai kepalanya Hyacinth ia masih dengki. Apa bagusnya Dewa Cahaya itu? Selain dia bagian dari 12 _Olympian_ , selebihnya dia seorang Dewa yang narsis, egois, dan selalu mau perhatian ke dirinya sendiri.

_Now, tolong bercermin lah, wahai Zephyrus_.

Ia tidak bisa merelakan Hyacinth atau reinkarnasinya terus bersama Apollo, ia tidak sudi. Rasa cemburu terus membara setiap ia melihat reinkarnasi Pangeran Sparta itu bersama dengan si Dewa Cahaya, mengapa manusia itu tidak mati? Harusnya tidak lama, reinkarnasi itu akan kehilangan nyawanya saat sudah bertemu dengan Apollo.

Zephyrus kesal, haruskah ia melakukannya lagi? Ia mendengus, tidak ada yang pantas dengan manusia seindah Hyacinth. Dan Dewa Angin Barat itu juga memperhatikan betapa indahnya reinkarnasi entah keberapanya ini, ia berani bersumpah bahwa dia itu manusia kedua terindah yang pernah ia lihat; _walaupun itu juga bisa dibilang orang yang sama dengan manusia paling indah ia lihat_ —kalian tahu apa? Reinkarnasi itu membingungkan dan rumit.

Cha Junho namanya, bukan?

Dewa Angin Barat itu mendapatkan ide. _Oh_ dia memang sudah terbutakan oleh panah cinta Eros. Persetan jika mereka bisa bersama lagi, ia harus memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanan rencananya.

* * *

“Jadi... sudah mau kencan kedua saja, huh?” tanya Lucy yang lalu meminum segelas air putih dan Eunsang mengangguk.

“Ya, dia yang mengajak. Dia sangat ingin pergi ke festival dan katanya ia tidak tahu mau mengajak siapa lagi, jadi ia mengajak aku.” Kata Pemuda itu sambil membenarkan jaketnya.

Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum sekilas, “kau tahu? Tidak biasanya aku merasa bangga denganmu—”

“Hei!”

“—Biarkan aku bicara,” sinis Lucy sebelum berdeham, “namun, kali ini jujur aku bangga denganmu. Kisah cintamu itu sangat miris dan prihatin, tapi kau bisa terus berjuang untuk satu orang. Walaupun memang, kau biasanya hanya memperhatikan dari jauh tapi sekarang setidaknya kau melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan bisa melakukan kencan kedua!”

Eunsang menghelakan nafasnya dengan kasar, “Artemis, aku... tidak tahu mengapa, namun aku merasa sangat tidak enak. Seperti... akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sesuatu yang buruk. Aku takut jika itu akan terjadi kepada Junho, maksud aku... ini saja sudah di tahap kencan kedua. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi,”

Lucy menepuk pundak kembarannya, “hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi kembar yang lebih pesimis? Itu harusnya aku, jangan ambil kebiasaanku. Kau itu sebuah cahaya mentari, ayo lebih positif. Ambil sisi baiknya saja, setidaknya kau bisa lebih lama dengannya. Dan juga, Apollo?”

“Ya?”

“Aku menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin aku bisa salah karena cinta itu bukan hal aku, namun, aku menyadari bahwa kau sangat menyukainya? Bukan karena dia itu adalah reinkarnasi kekasihmu yang telah meninggal lama itu, bukan. Lebih ke dirinya sendiri, seorang Junho. Atau mungkin aku terlalu _overanalyzed_ dan itu tidak se- _deep_ yang aku kira?”

Pemuda tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, “tidak... kau benar kok. Aku merasa bahwa aku menyukai seseorang yang berbeda, tapi, entahlah. Kau benar, cinta itu rumit.” Kata Eunsang dan Lucy mengacak-acak rambut milik saudara kembarnya itu.

“Memang, makanya aku seorang Dewi Perawan. Dan kau tahu apa?” tanya Lucy dan yang ditanya hanya melihatnya dengan bingung membuat Perempuan cantik itu menghelakan nafasnya, “kencanmu mungkin sudah menunggu, jadi sana! _Have fun_!”

‘ _Habiskan lah waktu dengannya selagi kau bisa. Aku tahu waktunya singkat dan dengan tadi kau bilang kau memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak, aku semakin yakin dengan hal buruk akan terjadi. Jadi cepatlah dan pergi, aku bangga kau masih bisa seperti ini, Dear Brother.’_ Benak Lucy namun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya, ia hanya tidak bisa.

Mereka berdua berharap perasaan buruk Eunsang bukan lah hal yang serius.

* * *

“Bagaimana oden-nya?” tanya Eunsang kepada seorang Pemuda Manis yang sedang memakan beberapa tusuk ikan itu.

“Enak!” jawab Pemuda itu dengan mulut penuh dengan oden. Eunsang terkekeh melihatnya, _sangat menggemaskan_.

“Telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu sebelum bicara, Junho. Ayo duduk, beberapa menit lagi akan ada kembang api,” ucap Eunsang dan Pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya pun menganguk dan mereka berdua pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Mereka berdua sudah familiar dengan tempat festival ini, tidak jauh dari taman dimana waktu itu mereka bertemu. Jadi, mencari tempat duduk juga tidak susah untuk mereka berdua. Kedua pemuda tersebut duduk di tempat yang lebih sepi, namun masih jelas jika ingin melihat kembang api di malam hari yang gelap nan sejuk seperti ini.

Pemuda Cha itu masih memakan oden-nya, sedangkan Eunsang mulai memperhatikannya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya, setiap kali ia bersama Junho pasti ia akan menatapnya. Dari fitur yang terpampang jelas seperti rahang tegas, hidung mancung, dan dagu lancip atau bahkan sampai detail kecil seperti dua titik indah di kedua pipinya, bagaimana netranya bersinar jika sangat gembira, atau semburat merah di kedua pipi gembil miliknya.

Ia semakin jatuh ke pesonanya saat tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi sangat dewasa, _yet_ , sangat _youthful_ dan juga _child-like_. Eunsang sangat suka itu.

Cha Junho itu indah, dari fisik maupun sifat.

Dan seorang Lee Eunsang pun tertarik dengannya, mungkin ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya nanti pas acara kembang api dimulai.

“Yah... oden-nya sudah habis...” Junho tiba-tiba berkata membuat Eunsang yang awalnya memperhatikannya lalu sadar.

“Apakah kau mau makan lagi? Jika ya, aku akan belikanmu makanan lagi,” tanya Eunsang membuat Junho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

“Tidak! Maksud aku... tentu aku mau makan lagi, namun aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Tidak cukup kah aku telah merepotkanmu sejak awal kita bertemu?” kali ini Junho yang bertanya dan Eunsang memberikannya senyuman manis.

“Ya atau tidak? Tenang saja, aku juga lapar kok. Aku akan membeli untuk diriku sendiri juga, jadi kau tidak apa-apa untuk memorot dompetku,” kata Eunsang dengan kedipan iseng membuat Junho semakin malu.

“Baiklah... jika kau tidak keberatan, mungkin tidak apa-apa...” jawab Junho dengan menunduk membuat Eunsang semakin gemas dan mengacak-acak surai kecoklatan milik si empu.

“Kau tunggu di sini ya? Maaf jika nanti akan lama, kau tahu sendiri tadi ramainya seperti apa.” Akhir Eunsang sebelum pergi ke stand-stand makanan yang jelas jauh lebih ramai dibanding tempat yang mereka duduki tadi.

Florist tersebut hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan tali jaketnya, memang dia suka melakukan gerakan kecil karena gelisah atau bosan. Sekali-kali ia membuka ponselnya, tetapi ia lebih habiskan untuk melihat ke arah depan sambil menunggu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak kecil lewat dan menjatuhkan mainannya. Sepertinya anak itu tidak menyadarinya, namun Junho lihat dan mengambil mainan tersebut dengan niat untuk mengembalikannya kepada anak tersebut.

“Hei! Nak!” panggil Junho, namun anak itu sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengarnya.

Junho pun mengikuti anak itu menjauh dari festival.

“Nak! Kau menjatuhkan mainanmu!” Junho terus panggil namun anak itu tak kunjung mendengarnya dan terus berjalan semakin jauh dari festival, semakin ke dalam hutan bahkan.

Pemuda itu berhenti saat melihat anak tersebut telah membawanya ke danau dimana dia suka memberi makan bebek atau sekedar menyejukan pikiran.

“Nak?” panggil Junho lagi, dan akhirnya anak tersebut menengok untuk melihat Pemuda Cha tersebut.

Anak tersebut terlihat ketakutan, Junho pun jadi iba dan ia mencoba mendekatinya. Namun, Anak itu malahan semakin mundur setiap Junho maju. Sadar akan itu, ia mencoba membujuknya dengan memberi tahu bahwa ia membawa mainan yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

“Kau tadi menjatuhkan ini, aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya. Hanya itu, lihat?” ia meletakkan mainan itu di atas rumput namun anak itu juga semakin mundur, tentu Junho semakin khawatir karena anak itu bisa jatuh ke danau jika ia terus memundurkan langkahnya.

“Nak? Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak kecil sepertimu ditinggalkan di danau seperti ini sendirian. Jadi aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau ambil mainan ini dan kembali ke festival, bukan kah kedua orang tuamu akan mencarikanmu? Ayolah...” bujuk Junho lagi, namun lagi-lagi Anak itu tidak medengarnya.

Ia semakin mundur, dan...

_BYUR_

“Nak!” jerit Junho dengan panik saat melihat tubuh Anak itu yang telah tercebur ke air danau yang lumayan dalam.

“Tolong!” teriak Anak itu, dan tentu membuat Junho semakin panik. Ia tidak bisa berenang, namun jika ia tidak segera bertindak anak itu akan tenggelam.

Jadi Pemuda itu berlari ke arah danau dan mengulurkan tangannya, kebetulan Anak tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari daratan keceburnya jadi lengan Junho masih hampir sampai ke Anak itu.

Anak itu meraih lengan milik Junho, namun justru Anak tersebut menarik lengannya membuat tubuh Junho ikut tercebur ke danau. Ia tentu bingung, karena Anak tadi sungguh kuat. Namun, rasa bingungnya ini tertutupi oleh rasa panik karena ia jatuhnya lebih jauh dibanding Anak tersebut jadi ia tidak sampai ke daratan.

Ia mencoba melihat ke arah manapun namun Anak tersebut hilang, seakan tidak ada siapapun tadi.

Sungguh, Junho ingin sekali merasa bingung namun ia sedang sibuk mencoba terus hidup dengan jaketnya yang membuat tubuhnya semakin berat dan susah untuk tetap terapung. Ia tidak bisa berenang, jadi ia hanya menggerakan lengannya dengan harapan agar bisa bertahan.

Namun, itu percuma. Karena ia malahan merasa lelah, dan ia juga merasakan pasokan oksigen mulai berkurang karena dinginnya udara dan air danau saat malam hari. Ia tidak yakin bisa terus bertahan hidup, seharusnya ia ikuti kata Eunsang dan diam menunggu saja.

_Eunsang_ ,

Ia tersenyum kecil saat sudah sangat lemah, “ _Apollo_? Aku baru ingat sekarang...”

Sudahlah, ia sangat lelah.

* * *

Eunsang berjalan ke seluruh bagian dari festival.

Junho hilang, ia tidak ada di tempat tadi dan ia tidak tahu kemana.

Dewa tersebut mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak becus sih? Dan sekarang ia bingung harus kemana, Junho seakan benar-benar hilang.

“Oh, yang benar saja...” Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Sebagai Dewa Nubuat juga, ia sangat percaya dengan insting ramalannya. Dan itu kadang membuatnya sangat khawatir seperti sekarang ini.

Ia lalu ingat sesuatu, _‘Entahlah, kadang aku ke danau ini jika sedang banyak pikiran._ ’

Itu kata Junho waktu itu, dan mumpung festival ini berdekatan dengan danau tersebut ada kemungkinan besar bahwa Pemuda Cha itu berada di danau. Dengan itu, ia bergegas ke danau tersebut.

Eunsang berusaha untuk terus positif, mungkin saja dia butuh waktu untuk dengan dirinya sendiri, kan? Mungkin dia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya, mungkin dia hanya mau melihat danau.

Ia berusaha, sungguh. Namun susah untuk terus berpikir positif jika perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

Dan benar saja.

“Junho?!” panggil Eunsang saat melihat seorang yang terlihat sangat lemas di air danau tersebut, ia tahu pasti itu Junho dan dengan segera ia berlari sebelum menyeburkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Pemuda Indah tersebut.

Ia mengecek wajahnya dan meringis saat melihat betapa pucatnya Pemuda tersebut, ia pun membawa tubuh lemasnya ke daratan. Saat ia meletakkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan dengan perlahan, ia mengecek nadi yang ada di leher dan pergelangan tangan Junho.

_Masih ada; namun sangat, sangat lemah_.

“... _Apo_... _llo_...” kata Junho dengan lemas, Eunsang kaget mendengarnya.

“J-junho?”

Ia tersenyum kecil, “kau masih bersinar seperti dulu...”

Hening.

Eunsang mencoba mengecek nadinya lagi, tapi sayang, kali ini sudah tidak ada.

“H-hei... Cha Junho? Bangun, ayo... bangun lah...”

Tentu tidak ada jawaban, ia tertawa miris. “Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... tolong bangun...”

_POOM!_

Ia melihat ke arah langit gelap yang sudah mulai berwarna karena cahaya dari kembang api, “kau lihat itu? Tadi kau sangat ingin melihatnya bahkan sangat senang saat sudah mendekati waktu untuk kembang api itu dinyalakan... namun kau bahkan tidak melihatnya...”

“Junho... tolonglah...”

Semua ini... terjadi lagi. Dan kali ini dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti ribuan tahun yang lalu. Ia mulai menangis, memeluk tubuh lemas dan dingin milik Junho dengan erat.

Ia tahu, jika ia biarkan ini akan terulang lagi.

Ia sudah tidak mau mengikuti ego-nya. Eunsang sudah lelah, dan Junho pasti lebih lelah lagi.

Ia pun tahu harus melakukan apa, ia mengecup kening milik Junho dengan pelan. “Sekarang kau harus bisa tenang, maafkan aku yang telah membuat hidupmu menjadi terus berantakan dan kau tidak tenang. Maafkan aku yang terus ingin melihatmu tanpa memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi. Maafkan aku yang telah menjadi seorang lelaki pengecut yang hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Maaf, maafkan aku Cha Junho... maafkan aku Hyacinth...”

Eunsang mengubah tubuh itu menjadi sebuah bunga, sangat cantik, seperti dirinya.

Ia berusaha tersenyum, “seperti ini harusnya, kan? Aku mencintaimu, maaf telah menghancurkan segalanya.”

_Sometimes to love someone, you have to let go._

**Author's Note:**

> refrensi yang aku pakai:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyacinth_(mythology)
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apollo_and_Daphne
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxEWO7Uc7D0
> 
> maaf kalau refrensi aku cuman segitu doang...
> 
> dan juga, dewa-dewi di sini tidak harus selalu tahu apapun yang ada di bumi. itu biasanya hanya yang sedang berada di Olympus dan watch over them, makanya Eunsang di sini gak tau dimana Junho karena dia lagi gak ada di Olympus tetapi di bumi.
> 
> anyways, tolong beri kudos dan komen juga sangat sangat aku hargai ^^ dan, SEKALI LAGI MAAF KALAU ENDINGNYA TERASA TERBURU-BURU :( dan maaf juga kalau kalian gak nge-feel :(


End file.
